The One and Only
by starZdestiny
Summary: A new student arrives in class Q, Pluto is back for revenge and the DDS gang are back on the case…what will happen next? There's only one answer!
1. Chapter 1: The Story Begins

**starZdestiny: **Hey guys! This is my first Detective School Q fanfic, so don't be too harsh on me! Also, nobody is perfect, so try to overlook grammar mistakes. OK then R&R!

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Detective School Q, obviously!**

**Summary: **A new student arrives in class Q, Pluto is back for revenge and the DDS gang are back on the case…what will happen next?

* * *

_**Screen names**_

_Kyu: _sh3rlock h0lmes da 2nd

_Ryu: _Fate$Release

_Megumi:_ KodakKitty

_Kazuma: _Game Master 01

_Kinta: _Th3iRoNFiSt

* * *

**The One and Only**

Chapter 1: The Story Begins

--------------------------------------

Kyu turned on his computer and signed into MSN. Next door, Ryu did the same on his laptop. Kazuma is online as usual.

--MSN--

sh3rlock h0lmes da 2nd says: Hi Kazuma!

Game Master 01 says: oh, hey kyu,

_Fate$Release has been added to this conversation_

sh3rlock h0lmes da 2nd says: ryu?

Fate$Release says: Yes kyu, I'm downstairs, on my laptop…

Game master 01 says: Have you heard that the famous crime fiction writer, Cerrissa Wendell is in town?

sh3rlock h0lmes da 2nd says: hmm… no, but I read her books sometimes…

_KodakKitty has been added to this conversation._

KodakKitty says: Hey guys! Guess what?

sh3rlock h0lmes da 2nd says: hey meg! Whats up?

KodakKitty says: Cerrissa Wendell is here! She's here in Tokyo…

Fate$Release says: Yes, so I heard…

Game Master 01 says: yes, and I also heard she is a friend of Mr. Dan, and so, she will be visiting us in DDS tomorrow, but she will only come to class Q! isn't that great?

sh3rlock h0lmes da 2nd says: Awesome!

Fate$Release says: should be interesting…

KodakKitty says: WOW!

Fate$Release says: I almost met her once in New York,

_Th3iRoNFiSt has been added to this conversation._

sh3rlock h0lmes da 2nd says: Hey Kinta:P

Game Master 01 says: so kinta, you finally learned how to use a computer!

Th3iRoNFiSt says: shut up computer boy…

Fate$Release says: Kyu, I think its time for dinner, your mom is calling us.

sh3rlock h0lmes da 2nd says: k the, see you guys tomorrow! Bye!

Fate$Release says: Bye!

_sh3rlock h0lmes da 2nd has left the conversation._

_Fate$Release has left the conversation._

Game Master 01 says: I have to go as well, goodbye!

_Game Master 01 has left the conversation._

KodakKitty says: Bye Kinta, I gotta go..

_KodakKitty has left the conversation._

Th3iRoNFiSt says: Oh fine, be that way! Ughh!

_Th3iRoNFiSt has left the conversation._

----------------------The Next Day-------------------------

"Hey guys!" kyu said cheerfully as he entered the classroom. "Morning Kyu!" Meg greeted him. Ryu sat down on his seat, not saying anything. "Hey, computer dork, go out and get some fresh air" Kinta said loudly to Kazuma, before whacking him on the head. Just then, the door opened and there stood none other than…Mr. Honggou. "Good Morning class Q!" he barked at them. "Turn to page 123 of your textbooks, and Kinta? No sleeping in class!" he barked at them. Suddenly, there was an announcement.

"Will class Q please come to Mr. Dan's office immediately?" Ms. Shino Katagiri's voice said over the intercom.

"You've been spared today," Mr. Honggou said grumpily. The class quickly went to Mr. Dan's office, followed by Mr. Honggou.

* * *

**starZdestiny: **k then, that's it for chapter 1, I know its not very good but still, please review…and please no flames, constructive criticism accepted and highly appreciated.

Next chapter: chapter 2: New student, New case.

Bye!Ciao!


	2. Chapter 2: New Student, New Case

**starZdestiny: **Hey guys! This is chapter 2, enjoy! R&R

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Detective School Q, obviously!**

**Summary: **A new student arrives in class Q, Pluto is back for revenge and the DDS gang are back on the case…what will happen next? Theres only one anwer!

_**Screen names**_

_Kyu: _sh3rlock h0lmes da 2nd

_Ryu: _Fate$Release

_Megumi:_ KodakKitty

_Kazuma: _Game Master 01

_Kinta: _Th3iRoNFiSt

**The One and Only**

Chapter 2: New student, New Case

---------------------------------------------------

Class q were now assembled in Mr. Dan's office. "Alright class, I have two important things to discuss with you. Firstly, meet your new classmate, Sara Takashi." A pretty girl, with soft black shoulder length hair and green eyes came towards them. She wore a pair of jeans, green t-shirt and navy blue sneakers. She smiled at them and held out her hand… "_This is getting interesting,"_ thought Ryu. "Sara is originally Japanese, but was studying in the US previously, she has been tested and proved worthy of DDS, class Q." he then turned to Sara, "you will join your classmates in this case," he paused and turned to the others, Sara by now had joined them.

"That brings to the second reason I called you here, there have been two murders. The first one was of a visiting, well known crime fiction writer, Cerrissa Wendell and the second murder was of a 16-year-old high school freshman, Takiko Ohsugi, who also writes detective stories and has published one of them." He stopped for a breath. "Takiko went to an elite private school, "Hope Springs Academy", which Cerrissa visited yesterday. Today, she was scheduled to come here as she is an old friend of mine and helped out in one of my important cases, however she was found dead this morning in her hotel room, at the Royal Grande Hotel Tokyo. Takiko was found dead this morning as well, in her dormitory at Hope Springs Academy. The estimated time of takiko's murder was 1;00 a.m. and Cerrissa's murder was at 5:00 a.m. All of class Q, with the exception of Kazuma and Kinta will work undercover as students at the high school. Kinta will go undercover as a gardener." Mr. Dan finished.

Now they could see some photos taken by the police, of both the crime scenes.

The murder of the author was done on the sixteenth floor of the hotel and the victim had been strangled using a neck tie and according to the surveillance cameras in the hall, no one had even gone to that hallway between 1:00 and 6:00. The person who had discovered the murder was Cerrissa's publicity manager, Yumi Haneshi.

The second murder had also taken place inside a locked room on the 6th floor and according to the footage from the surveillance cameras, there was no one who went through that hallway, apparently, Takiko was the only student who lived in a room in that hallway. The victim was hit on the head and found sitting at her desk, in front of the computer…there was a message on the screen. _El.see. _was printed across the screen. "That I believe is her dieing message." Kyu said breaking everyone's train of thought. "Explain please," Kazuma asked. Kyu pointed to the screen with a picture of the crime scene. A pool of blood lay next to the door. "She was hit on the head with a heavy object, while standing near the door. After that, the murderer fled, leaving her there, she probably walked to the computer and left us a dying message." Everyone looked at Kyu in amazement, it had only taken him a minute to figure it out. Sara smiled to herself, this was going to be an interesting case and the people she would be working with seemed interesting too!

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

**starZdestiny: **okay, that's it for now…please review! Want to know who killed them? Well theres only one way…review!

Next Chapter: Chapter 3: Investigating

-mk


End file.
